Fleur Hartley
Fleur Hartley '''is a supporting character in Flora Pop! Pretty Cure and Masterpiece Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is '''Cure Marvelous. Appearance Maria is average height, has pale skin that is heavily freckled, green eyes and straight, long light brown hair that she usually wears in a single braid. She often wears short sleeved and button up tops, occasionally with floral and paisley patterns, as well as jeans and flats. Her favourite colours to wear are green, purple, pink and yellow. Her face claim is Frances McDormand. Fleur is tall, has pale skin, blue eyes and long, curly blonde hair. In her teen years she was fond of colourful sweaters, skirts, leggings and leg warmers, and wears her hair in half-updos frequently. As an adult she prefers blouses and slacks. She also wears glasses. As Cure Marvelous, her hair grows longer and turns white, and is pulled up into a bun with some separated curls piled on top and topped off with a small golden tiara. Her outfit consists of a black, glittering bodysuit, a purple bodice with long coattails, a golden trim and a white ribbon around her waist that is tied off into a bow with a golden heart in the center. She also wears white mid-calf boots, and a white long sleeve turtleneck under the bodysuit. In Flora Pop! Pretty Cure, Fleur is 17, while in Masterpiece Pretty Cure she is 38. Bio Fleur is the daughter of Linda Hartley. She was born in Brighton, ON, and moved to Halifax in her 20s. Since their mothers were best friends (and partners-in-anti-crime), Fleur spent a lot of time with Poppy and Lavender Gardenia growing up, and they have been very close friends themselves their entire lives. As a child and teen, Fleur was frequently bullied for a variety of reasons, and when she left Ontario she spent much time reinventing herself into a stronger, more confident person. Fleur has always had a passion for the arts, so in her mid 30s, she began to work on opening an arts-based secondary school, which became Hartley's Academy for the Arts. It is unknown exactly when and how Fleur became Cure Marvelous, outside of it taking place between the time she moved to Halifax and the beginning of Masterpiece Pretty Cure. She is very ambiguous about these details, but has implied that she has been in battle with Illusia (the force behind the enemies of Palette, Waltz and Drama) for a long time. Cure Marvelous As Cure Marvelous, Fleur gains very omnipotent magic abilities, though they are rooted in the arts (she is Cure of all arts at once, and simultaneously none), as she becomes the Pretty Cure of Creation. She does not appear to need to use any transformation device, instead possessing the ability to transform at will. While transformed as Cure Marvelous, Fleur has heightened physical abilities, able to withstand great force, as well as launch herself through the air at great heights and speeds. It is unknown what Marvelous' primary attack is, as she is capable of manifesting many attacks, similar in nature to the other Cures at Hartley's. Relationships 'Linda Hartley - '''Fleur has a deep love and respect for her mother, and credits Linda with her own ability to have been as successful in life as she has been. '''Poppy Gardenia - '''A childhood friend of Fleur's. Though they live a province apart in their adult lives, they frequently make time to visit one another and keep in touch. Around the time of Joie de Vivre Pretty Cure and Masterpiece Pretty Cure, she and Poppy begin a romantic relationship. '''Lavender Gardenia - '''Her other childhood best friend. She has remained very close with Lavender, especially since they both moved to Halifax. '''Maria Wyrzykowski - '''Fleur is Maria's principal, but informally she views the girl more like a niece, considering she was basically always around and watched her grow up. She loves Maria very dearly and considers her the closest thing to her own child. '''Elise Bellerose - '''Fleur thinks very highly of Elise, as she is a kind hearted, respectful and talented student. '''Ana Bauer - '''Ana has proven to be a test to Fleur's patience since she has been in attendance at Hartley's, yet she sympathizes with the girl for the struggles she has had in her artistic journey. She wishes to help steer her in a more positive direction, and admires her dedication to her craft. 'Violet Gardenia - 'Fleur views Violet as another mother, due to their closeness during her childhood. 'Lily Gardenia - 'Like with Maria, Fleur sees Lily like a niece, and adores her, though they aren't quite as close due to the distance. 'Betty Hanna - '''Fleur loves her 'Aunt' Betty, even though they do not see each other as much as they did when she was a child. '''Mary Loveless - '''Fleur's other mother, who she also loves very dearly. Trivia *Fleur's birthday is March 2nd, 1971. *Fleur is also a lesbian, like her mother. Category:Pretty Cure Category:Purple Cures Category:Supporting Characters